duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Experience Paris
Experience Paris is an unofficial Duran Duran live album, recorded at the Smirnoff Experience Concert, La Cigale in Paris, France on 2 July 2008. About the album The album is a recording of Duran Duran's performance at La Cigale, a 1389 standing (or 954 seated) capacity venue located at 120, boulevard de Rochechouart near Place Pigalle in the 18th arrondissement of Paris. This was the third global Smirnoff Experience event, which was also the second of two special shows performed by Duran Duran in Paris during 2008 (The Louvre Concert was the other). The event showcased a collaboration between Mark Ronson and Duran Duran, that unveiled live performances of Ronson's reworking of his favorite Duran Duran classic songs, plus new tracks from the 2007 Red Carpet Massacre album. The 1200 capacity invitation only event attracted a star studded audience including Eva Memdes, Philippe Stark, John Galliano, Ellen von Unwerth, Santogold, Kenna, Tim Burgess, Yasmin Le Bon and Daisy Lowe. The night opened with the Smirnoff Experience resident DJ Tom Middleton celebrating the 20th anniversary of Acid House music with a unique collaboration. Classically trained pianist Maxence Cyrin from Paris, joined him to create a collection of dance classics performed on a grand piano. Before Duran Duran took to the stage, Simon Le Bon joined Daniel Merriweather on Mark Ronson & the Version Players' set. Le Bon performed "Stop Me" / "You Keep Me Hangin' On" with the band, which is included on this album. During Duran Duran's 90 minute show there were specially created versions of songs including "Girls on Film" and "The Reflex". There were also covers of The Temptations's "Papa Was A Rollin' Stone", Charlotte Gainsbourg's "5:55", Prince's "Sign o' the Times" and Blur's "Song 2". Later there was a special version of "A View to a Kill" featuring a Bond-movie guitar medley of "Goldfinger", "Diamonds Are Forever" and "You Only Live Twice", performed with Mark Ronson. The recording was later released as a bonus download track on the War Child: Heroes album in 2009. After the live music, the audience were treated to an original and underground set from Busy P aka Pedro Winter, owner and founder of uber-cool Parisian electronic label Ed Banger Records. Busy P played a DJ set that premiered his Smirnoff Experience rework of Duran Duran's song "The Reflex", before Middleton came back to close the event. Comments: Mark Ronson shared of his experience of working with Duran Duran: "This has to be one of the highlights in life for me", Simon Le Bon said: "There's not that many people on Planet Earth right now who've got what it takes to work with Duran Duran both musically and visually. In fact, when I look at it like that, Mark Ronson may be the only man alive who is. And, being very big fans of his, we couldn't be more thrilled". John Taylor added: "Mark is one of the most exciting talents in music today. He's a super-nice guy too, which makes it even better. He had a lot of crazy ideas which all seemed to work out. So many, in fact, that what was supposed to be a thirty-minute set turned out to be an hour and a half! And it's great to have his big band wrap themselves around us too, horns, strings and percussion. It was really magical!". Track listing CD 1 #"Stop Me" / "You Keep Me Hangin' On" #"Tel Aviv" #"Is There Something I Should Know?" #"The Valley" #"The Wild Boys" #"Nite-Runner" #"Notorious" #"Sign o' the Times" / "I Don't Want Your Love" #"Save A Prayer" #"Red Carpet Massacre" #James Bond Medley / "A View to a Kill" #"Planet Earth" #"Girls on Film" / "Papa Was A Rollin' Stone" CD 2 #"5:55" #"Ordinary World" / "The Chauffeur" #"The Chauffeur" / "Song 2" #"Tricked Out" #"Rio" #"Rio" (Part 2) Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Dominic Brown - guitar *Mark Ronson - guitar *Anna Ross - backing vocals *Simon Willescroft - saxophone See also *Duran Duran - 2008 Bootleg CDs *2008 - 2 July: Paris (France) Category:Unofficial albums Category:Live albums Category:Unknown Labels